mistahkentsdndhomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Schools
Return to Organizations and Factions Universal Benefits Library Access (5 Fame): You have earned the right to research among the academy’s special collections and secure libraries. A day of research grants you a +2 circumstance bonus on any one Knowledge skill check. Senior Student (20 Fame): You are a senior student, and may purchase potions, scrolls, and wands from the academy shops at a 10% discount. Professor’s Assistant (35 Fame): You assist a professor of your choice in teaching her classes. You are now specialized in Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft or if already specialized gain a +1 bonus to each, and can recruit a student to aid you in research when you use the academy library, which increases the circumstance bonus you gain from library access to +4. Full Professor (50 Fame): You are hired by the academy to serve as a professor. You no longer need to pay tuition. Every time you would normally pay tuition, you instead earn that amount of gold as your salary.''Section heading Schools 'The Academae' This dangerous school promotes study of the various schools of magic, with a particular focus on conjuration. '''REQUIREMENTS' Entrance Fee '''none '''Entrance Exam '''DC20 Knowledge (arcana) check '''Tuition '''100 gp/term '''EDUCATION Education Checks '''Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (planes),Spellcraft '''Term '''4 months '''Flunk '''none (see special) '''Special '''Everytime you fail an Education check at this dangerous school, you take some form of damage from a failed experiment or an uncontrolled summons run amok. Typically, this damage manifests as 1d6 points of damage per character level, but it could manifest in other ways as the GM sees fit (such as a one-on-one combat against a summoned monster, 1d6 points of ability score drain, a curse, and so on). Students can never flunk out of the Acadamae—but those who fail too many Education checks eventually vanish, die, or suffer worse fates. '''EXTRACURRICULAR TASKS Donate Conjuration Item (+1 Fame) Once per term, if you donate a magic item that radiates conjuration magic to the Acadamae, your Fame score increases by+1. The item donated must be worth at least 1,000 gp per point of Fame you currently possess. Mission (+1 Fame) '''Once per semester, if you successfully undertake a difficult mission for the betterment of the school (as determined by the GM), your Fame score increases by +1 '''AWARDS Favorite Summons (5PP) Pick''' a creature you can summon with a ''summon monster ''spell you can cast. You have learned how to summon a more powerful version of that creature. By adding powdered gemstones worth 10 gp per spell level as an additional material component when you cast this spell and summon this monster, you grant the summoned monster the advanced creature simple template. '''Imp Minion (20 Fame, 5 PP) You gain an imp minion that will serve you for 10 minutes per level per day. You must cast a summon monster ''spell to summon your imp minion—this special casting of ''summon monster ''does not summon any other monsters when you cast it in this way, but you can choose your imp minion as a favorite summons. '''Summoning Specialization' (3 PP) Add a new creature to the list of options available to any summon monster ''spell you know. The new creature must be of a comparable CR to the other creatures available for that spell to summon, and you must have GM approval for the creature you add to your list. 'The Arcanamirium' The largest and most respected school of arcane magic in the Inner Sea region, established by exiled arclords of Nex, focuses on the study of “practical magic". '''REQUIREMENTS' Entrance Fee 50 gp Entrance Exam DC 17 Knowledge (arcana) check Tuition 200 gp/semester EDUCATION Education Check Knowledge (Arcana, Planes), Linguistics, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Semester 4 months Flunk 4 consecutive failed Education checks EXTRACURRICULAR TASKS Mission (+1 Fame) 'Once per semester, if you successfully undertake a difficult mission for the betterment of the school (as determined by the GM), your Fame score increases by +1 '''Sponsor (+1 Fame)'Once per semester, you can sponsor a student’s tuition by paying her tuition for that semester (200 gp). You can only sponsor a student once per semester, and even then only if your Fame score is lower than 30. AWARDS 'Commission Magic Item (2 PP)'You can commission the crafting of a magic item using Arcanamirium contacts and allies. Doing so reduces the time needed for the item to be crafted by 1d3 days (minimum of 1 day to craft an item) and reduces the total cost of the item by 10%. 'Research Grant (20 Fame, 5 PP)'The Arcanamirium helps pay for a magic spell or magic item you wish to create. The total cost of the research or item creation is reduced by 25%. 'Scholar (1 PP)'Your studies have paid off. You become specialized in one of the following skills: Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (planes), Linguistics, Spellcraft, or Use Magic Device. If already specialized you gain an additional +1 to that skill. '''The Magaambya Founded by legendary wizard Old-Mage Jatembe, this is the oldest surviving and still operating academy in the Inner Sea region. REQUIREMENTS Entrance Fee '''50gp '''Entrance Exam '''DC 14 Knowledge (arcana) check '''Tuition '''20 gp/term '''EDUCATION Education Check '''Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (history), Knowledge (nature), Spellcraft '''Term '''4 months '''Flunk '''6 consecutive failed Education checks '''EXTRACURRICULAR TASKS Oral Tradition (+1 Fame) Once per term, you can publicly teach and recite the school’s history and discoveries to keep important and relevant information in the memories of its current students and the local populace. Mission (+1 Fame) '''Once per semester, if you successfully undertake a difficult mission for the betterment of the school (as determined by the GM), your Fame score increases by +1. '''AWARDS Ancient Mwangi Magic(4 PP)'''You gain access to an arcane version of a druid spell but can only learn spells 2 levels below your own maximum spell level. If you prepare arcane spells, this new spell is recorded in your spellbook or learned by your familiar as is appropriate. If you cast arcane spells spontaneously, this new spell replaces a spell you already know of the appropriate spell slot. '''Diplomatic Student (1 PP) Your skills are part of the reason why the city of Nantambu has remained safe, even in the violent shadow of the Gorilla King. You become specialized in Diplomacy (this is in addition to the ability to become specialized in other education specific skills). 'Oenopion Fleshforges' Strange new soldiers are alchemically and magically constructed in the experimental laboratories of the Oenopion Fleshforges. REQUIREMENTS Entrance Fee '''200 gp '''Entrance Exam '''DC 15 Craft (alchemy) check '''Tuition '''100 gp/term '''EDUCATION Education Check '''Craft (alchemy), Heal, Knowledge (arcana), Spellcraft '''Term '''4 months '''Flunk '''3 consecutive failed Education checks '''EXTRACURRICULAR TASKS Volunteer (+1 Fame)'You may volunteer once per term to serve as the subject of a fleshforge experiment, so long as your Fame score is lower than 15 (the fleshforges aren’t interested in risking the life of someone more important). The experiment takes 1d6 days, and deals 1d6 points of ability damage (determined randomly) each day. '''Mission (+1 Fame)'Once per semester, if you successfully undertake a difficult mission for the betterment of the school (as determined by the GM), your Fame score increases by +1. '''AWARDS Enhancement (30 Fame,20 PP)Once your Fame score reaches 30, you earn the right to undergo a special ritual made available to members of the fleshforges in good standing. It allows you to permanently gain a +2 bonus to any one ability score of your choice. Additionally you may increase another ability score by +2 but doing so lowers a different ability score by -2 such that the net benefit is only ever +2. You can only gain the benefits of this ritual once. '''Alchemist (2pp) '''You may purchase an experimental alchemy apparatus that give a +4 circumstance bonus on all craft (alchemy) checks. The portable version grants a +2 circumstance bonus. Because of its delicate nature a failed craft (alchemy) check has a 25% chance to destroy the apparatus Section heading Write the second section of your page here.